14 Listopada 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Śniadanie na farmie 8.05 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Pogoda 8.45 Wspólna misja 9.05 Ziarno - pr. red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.30 To lubię - teleturniej mickiewiczowski 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacza paczka - Obietnica (z teletekstem] 11.40 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Safari 12.40 Czasy - katolicki mag. inf. 12.55 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.25 Stop-klatka - magazyn filmowy 13.50 Studio sport: Koszykówka, Liga Polska: Warta Szczecin - Komfort Stargard 15.25 Goniec kulturalny 15.45 Twoja lista przebojów 16.25 Pan Złota Rączka (34) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.10 Przygody Sindbada (11/22) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.54 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tate, mały geniusz - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 21.50 MdM po godzinach - pr. rozryw. 22.45 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Rycerze - film sf. prod. USA 0.35 Klan (139) - telenow. TVP (powt.) 1.00 Klan (140) - telenow. TVP (powt.) 1.20 Mistrz i fałszerze 1.50 Spotkania kabaretowe: Szerokiej drogi (powt.) 2.35 W poszukiwaniu Sijawusza 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty 8.00 Tacy sami 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Jaś Fasola - ang. program rozrywkowy 10.00 Tajemnica testamentu Paderewskiego 10.30 Studio sport: MŚ w siatkówce mężczyzn Polska - Argentyna 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 13.00 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (53): Awans - serial prod. USA 13.30 Ballykissangel (6/14) - serial prod. angielskiej 14.25 Animals 14.55 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (87) - telenowela TVP 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.55 Czterdziestolatek, 20 lat póżniej: Bliżniak, czyli pieniądz robi pieniądze - serial TVP teletekstem 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 Jaś Fasola - angielski program rozrywkowy (powt.) 19.35 Truskawkowe studio 20.00 Na bis: Jubileusz Jana Tadeusza Stanisławskiego (powt.) 21.20 Katastrofy na żywo (10): Na ratunek - film dok. USA 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Rybka zwana Dwójką 22.45 Weekend u Berniego - film fab. prod. USA (1989) 0.20 Miłość, przyjaźń i makietka: Kabareton zielonogórski (2) 1.05 Rawa Blues Festiwal '98: Irek Dudek 1.55 Sport-telegram 2.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 6.50 Program dnia 7.00 Kopciuszek - włoski ser. anim. 7.25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial animowany 7.30 Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 7.55 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 8.30 Fakty 8.45 Agro-Fakty 9.00 Loża parlamentarna 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 10.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial poradnikowy 10.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.00 Magazyn nie tylko sportowy 11.25 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - francuski film animowany 11.30 Kung fu - ser. przygodowy USA 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.30 El TV Muzyk, czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 Krajobrazy - mag. krajoznawczy 14.30 Weekend. weekend 15.30 Świat przyrody - ang. ser. dok. 16.20 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Tak panie premierze - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 W kręgu wiary 17.30 Przepytywanka 18.10 Fakty 18.35 Sobotnie show 19.30 Don Carlos (2) 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio Sport 22.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial poradnikowy 22.30 Niewinny - amerykański dramat sensacyjny 24.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Kopciuszek - włoski ser. anim. 7.25 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial animowany 7.30 Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu - serial animowany 7.55 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial kukiełkowy prod. kanadyjskiej 8.35 Opolski tydzień (Telewizyjny Kurier Opolski) 8.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy 9.15 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 10.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial poradnikowy 10.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.00 Magazyn nie tylko sportowy 11.25 Karolina i jej przyjaciele - francuski film animowany 11.30 Kung fu - ser. przygodowy USA 12.30 Teatromania 12.50 Zapatrzony w przeszłość - Marek Toporowski 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program o życiu prywatnym znanych ludzi 13.30 El TV Muzyk, czyli elitarna telewizja muzyczna 14.00 Krajobrazy - mag. krajoznawczy 14.30 Śląska kronika filmowa 14.50 Dance Club - program muzyczny 15.30 Świat przyrody - ang. ser. dok. 16.20 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Tak panie premierze - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 17.45 Skąd ten cytat? - zabawa literacka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - prog. informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Oj ni ma jak Lwów 19.00 Pani modna - magazyn mody 19.30 Don Carlos (2) 21.30 Aktualności - prog. informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial poradnikowy 22.30 Niewinny - amerykański dramat sensacyjny 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kapitan N - ser. dla dzieci 8.25 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy 8.50 Kalambury - prog. dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Miłość jednego lata - film prod. USA 12.40 Madigan - film prod. USA 14.30 Magazyn 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Oskar.- magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - gra-zabawa 17.15 Pacific Blue - ser. sens. USA 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - amerykański serial fantasy 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idź na całość - show 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol - ser. detektywistyczny USA 21.55 Kosiarz umysłów - film fab. prod. USA 23.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.45 Ostatni do wzięcia - ser. kom. 0.20 Playboy: Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - Między snem a jawą 1.20 Na ostrzu noża - film prod. USA 2.55 Muzyka na bis 3.55 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 O czym szumią wierzby (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Latarnia Solusia (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 10.30 Rodziców pie ma w domu (10) - serial, Polska 11.00 Król Maciuś I - film dla dzieci 13.00 Salon gier komputerowych - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 13.25 Big Star Party - superlista 14.15 Gwiezdne wrota (11) - ser. SF, USA 15.15 Buffy - postrach wampirów (11) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Studio tramwaj 17.15 Maraton uśmiechu - wyd. konkursowe z udziałem telewidzów 17.45 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Wybór Charliego - kom. USA 21.20 To było grane! - prog. rozrywk. 22.35 Brudny O'Neil - film sens. USA 0.50 Akt zemsty - film sens. USA 1.55 Big Star Party - superlista 2.40 Granie na ekranie - pr. rozryw. Nasza TV 7.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Opowieści z klonowego mIasta (19) - ser. animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Dogtanian i trzej muszkieterowie (11) - ser. animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9.45 Niezłomny detektyw (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Francja 10.15 Antonella (133) - ser. Argentyna 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Muzyczny regał - pr. muzyczny 11.30 Płonąca pochodnia (89, 90) - ser. 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Nie ma jak w domu (44) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 13.30 Przynęta (16) - ser. krym. USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie (50) - ser. USA 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn podróżniczy 15.15 Van Pires (5) - ser. dla młodzieży 15.45 Moje życie pod psem (9) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 16.15 Historie niesamowite (5) - serial 16.45 Rycerze nie zawsze bez skazy (9) - serial kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 17.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Czarne kapelusze (9) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.05 McCall (l8) - serial sensacyjny USA 20.00 Kino akcji: Szczęki - thriller 22.10 Nasze wiadomości 22.30 Horoskop na jutro 22.35 - 0.05 Nasz wieczór: Transwestyci 22.35 Transwestyci - reportaż 23.05 Transwestyci - film dok. 0.05 Gorące kino: Zapadnia - film sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, program dnia 7.05 Notacje. Ikona 7.35 Hity satelity 7.55 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 1 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 2 - Liga Przebojów 9.30 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.50 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 10.20 Zwierzolub - prog. poradn. 10.40 Brawo bis 13.00 Widomości 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - prog. publ. 13.30 Od przedszkola do Opola: Filipinki - progr. rozrywk. 14.15 Magazyn Polonijny 15.05 Tajemnica Sagali 2/13 - Wtajemniczeni - serial dla młodych widzów 15.35 Piraci - teleturniej 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się ... - prog. poradn. prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity: Mecz bokserski Polska-Węgry 18.15 Złotopolscy 21 - Porachunki - serial 18.40 Złotopolscy 22 - Kwiaty - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Podróźe kapitana Klipera 2/12 - Na lodzie - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.05 Cudzoziemka - film fabularny prod. polskiej 21.40 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia - Kraina uśmiechu 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Igor - opowieść o aktorze - film dokumentalny 0.00 Co nam zostało z tych lat - Telewizyjny Leksykon Humoru 0.45 Program dnia, powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Podróźe kapitana Klipera 2/12 1.00 Wiadomości 1.21 Sport 1.26 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Złotopolscy 22 1.50 Złotopolscy 23 2.15 Sportowa sobota 2.31 Panorama 2.55 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Cudzoziemka - film fabularny prod. polskiej 4.45 Zbigniew Górny przedstawia: Kraina uśmiechu 5.35 Sport z satelity: Mecz bokserski Polska-Węgry 6.40 Ludzie listy piszą 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny, 6.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny T. Drozdy, 7.00 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela, 7.30 Miodowe lata - ser. komediowy, 8.00 Bonanza - ser. USA, 9.00 Droga do Avonlea - kanadyjski ser. obyczajowy, 9.55 Skrzaty z wyspy Li - ser. anim. dla dzieci, 10.30 Michael Valiant - ser. animowany dla dzieci, 11.00 Bracia Hardy - ser. detektywistyczny, 11.25 Po drugiej stronie lustra - ser. sf., 12.05 Gra o wszystko z Billem Cosby, 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - argentyńska telenowela, 13.35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych, 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny, 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora, 15.00 Disco Polo Live, 16.00 Księżniczka futbolu - film fab. prod. USA, 18.00 Dynastia - ser. prod. USA, 19.00 Droga do Avonlea - kanadyjski ser. obyczajowy, 19.50 Informacje, 20.05 Słoniowy szlak - film fab. prod. USA, 22.00 Idż na całość - telezabawa, 23.00 Rozprawa w Berlinie - film fab. prod. USA, 0.30 Disco Relax, 1.30 Pożegnanie. RTL 7 6.20 Ukryta kamera - prog. rozrywkowy, 6.40 Na zawsze - serial obyczajowy, 7.30 Teleshopping, 8.00 Miłość I dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, 8.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, 9.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki, 12.30 Nieustraszony 2010 - film sens., USA, 14.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy, 14.30 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, 14.55 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial kom., 15.20 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF, 16.10 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, 17.00 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, 18.00 M.A.N.T.I.S - serial SF, 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody, 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, 20.00 - 23.45 Sobota mocnych wrażeń:, 20.00 Szczęki - thriller, USA, 22.10 Dzieci ze Stepford - horror, USA, 23.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, 0.10 Sprawa dla Wycliffa - serial sensacyjny, 1.00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, 1.45 McCall - serial sensacyjny, 2.30 Szczęki - thriller, USA, 4.30 Dzieci ze Stepford - horror, USA, 5.55 Nocne granie na ekranie - teledyski. Canal + 7.00 Łapu-capu (*), 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*), 8.00 Wyspa Noego II - ser. anim. (10) (*), 8.30 Sekret - polski dramat obycz., 9.50 Wersja Browininga - dramat angielski, 11.25 Nie przegap (*), 11.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. (*), 12.50 Mecz tygodnia ligi polskiej, 15.00 Wycieczki przyrodnicze - film dok. 15.50 Jaś Fasola. Nadciąga totalny kataklizm - komedia angielska, 17.20 Mecz tygodnia polskiej, 19.30 Aktualności filmowe (*), 20.00 Matka noc - dramat amerykański, 21.50 Liga + - magazyn sportowy, 22.50 Odznaka zdrady - amerykański film sensacyjny, 0.20 Czarny grom - dramat sensacyjny,USA 2.00 Fatalna klauzula - thriller amerykański, 3.40 Marilyn Monroe - Śmiertelna bogini - film dokumentalny, 5.15 Nocny strażnik - thriller duński. (*) program nie kodowany HBO 8.40 Głos cichych wód - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania, 9.35 Skradzione serca - kom. , USA, 11.10 African Express - kom. , USA, 12.45 Milioner - obyczajowy, Polska, 14.20 Opowieść o przypływach - przyrodniczy, W. Brytania, 15.15 Sprytne kocisko - familijny, USA, 16.45 Szkoła czarownic - horror, USA, 18.25 8 głów w torbie - kom, USA, 20.00 Miłość ma dwie twarze - kom. romantyczna, USA, 22.05 Stalowe magnolie - obyczajowy, USA, 24.00 Kompleks Lolity - dokumentalny, Francja, 0.25 Jeffrey - dramat, USA, 2.00 Skradzione serca - kom. , USA, 3.35 Więzy - dramat, USA Wizja 1 13.00 Moda TV, 14.00 Nie do wiary - magazyn, 15.00 Transworld Sport - magazyn, 16.00 Hokej, 18.30 Demoniczny dyrektor - serial, 19.00 Opowieści z mórz poludniowych - serial przyg. 20.00 Nocny rycerz - senal sensacyjny, 21.00 Sprawa jasna - dramat kanadyjski, 23.00 Opowieści z San Francisco - serial obycz., 24.00 Spluwa, fura i blondyna - dramat, 1.45 Niewierność - film kryminalny. Halmmark Channel 13.25 Zatańczyć z Olivią - dramat, 15.10 Ciało w dowodzie - thriller. 16.45 Wakacyjne zauroczenie - film obyczajowy, 18.20 Spróch- niałe drzewa - dramat, 20.00 Miszczuchy - komedia, 21.35 Anioły - angiuelski film obyczajowy, 22.55 Powódż: szaleństwo rzeki - dramat, 0.25 Czasomierz - film obyczajowy. QUESTV 16.00 Motorsport Mundial, 17.00 Gaz do dechy, 18.00 Samochody ze światowej kolekcji, 19.00 Sports Mania - przegląd wydarzeń sportowych, 20.00 Best of Extreme - sporty wyczynowe, 21.00 Zdobywcy nieznanych szlaków National Geographic 14.00 W królestwie delfinów, 14.30 Lwy w Kenii, 15.00 Cyklony, 16.00 Naturalni mordercy, 16.30 Krokodyle morskie, 17.00 Przygoda nad Kolorado, 18.00 Greenhouse GambIe, 19.00 Lot do stratosfery, 19.30 Everest: strefa śmierci, 20.00 W największej głębi, 21.00 Filmowanie przyrody, 22.00 Arktyczna klęska Stalina, 23.00 Fiordy Nowej Zelandii, 24.00 Filmowanie przyrody. Bet on Jazz 20.00 i 2.00 Jazz Central, 21.00 i 3.00 The Nat King Cole Show, 22.00 i 4.00 Bobby Jones Gospel, 23.00 i 5.00 Video Gospel, 24.00 Rap City. Fox Kids 6.00 i 14.00 Pinolo.o, 7.00 i 15.00 Świat Bobbiego, 8.00 i 19.00 Sie masz Vern!, 9.00 i 16.00 VR Troopers, 10.00 i 17.00 Eerie Indiana, 11.00 i 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka, 12.00 MAS K, 13.00 Ulysses. Cartoon Network ...12.00 Jetsonowie 12.30 Flintstonowie 13.00 Scooby Doo 13.30 Kocia ferajna 14.00 Rodzina Addamsów 14.30 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 15.00 Figle z Flintstonami 15.30 Dastardly and Muttley 16.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 16.30 Laboratorium Dextera 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Krowa i kurczak 18.00 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? 18.30 Flintstonowie 19.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 19.30 Dwa głupie psy 20.00 TCM Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Ivanhoe 07.00 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.30 Mały parowóz Thomas 07.45 Czarodziejska karuzela 08.00 Mrugający Bill 08.30 Tabaluga 09.00 Johnny Bravo 09.30 Animaniacy 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Freakazoid! 12.30 Tom i Jerry 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Show Bugsa i Daffy 13.45 Popeye 14.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 14.15 Sylwester i Tweety 14.30 Co za kreskówka! 15.00 Taz-Mania 15.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 17.00 Maska 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Freakazoid! 19.00 Tom i Jerry 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 21.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 21.30 Przebojowe kocięta 22.00 Johnny Bravo 22.30 Laboratorium Dextera 23.00 Krówka i kurczak 23.30 Poczekaj aż wróci ojciec 00.00 Flintstonowie 00.30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? 01.00 Kocia ferajna 01.30 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.00 Hong Kong Phooey 02.30 Niebezpieczne eskapady Penelopy Pitstop 03.00 Ivanhoe 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Prawdziwa historia... 05.30 Tabaluga